


Dancing's Not A Crime

by slytherinfelix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Come Eating, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Top Kim Seungmin, light choking kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinfelix/pseuds/slytherinfelix
Summary: ”um you dance…h-hot.”minho giggled, ”thank you, i think.”seungmin has a weakness for hot dancers; it's unfortunate that his best friend's classmate, minho, happens to be one. he does a fairly good job of controlling himself, until a very naked minho stumbles into his room one night.based on prompt #171
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 225
Collections: SKZ Fuckfest





	Dancing's Not A Crime

”finally, we’re done!”

seungmin laughs as felix all but flops down on the couch with a groan, but follows him a second later, exhaustion pulling him down.

”we haven’t even started classes yet, lix. don’t get too comfortable,” he replies, chuckling when felix lets out another loud groan.

”we’re lucky we still have a few days to get used to living here.”

seungmin looks up to see jisung walk out of his bedroom, most likely finished with unpacking his belongings.

the three boys had just moved into an apartment minutes away from the university they were all attending. seungmin, being best friends with felix and jisung since they were 3, was overjoyed when they were accepted to the same university as each other. they had just moved into the apartment they fortunately found with the help of their parents, preferring to stay together instead of living in the dorms.

felix perked up at jisung’s voice.

”sungie, can we get dinner now?”

”sure, lixie,” jisung responded, pulling out his phone and flopping down next to his twin. ”i think there’s a pizza place nearby, we passed it on the way here.”

”yes!”

”ok, i’ll go get one.” he called out over his shoulder as he grabbed a jacket and walked out the door, ”don’t do anything fun without me and don’t murder each other!”

seungmin rolled his eyes.

”ok, ji!”

the door clicked shut before felix was sitting up to lean against seungmin’s shoulder.

”i can’t believe we’re already in college, minnie. we have to be mature adults now.”

”you? mature?” seungmin joked, dodging a smack from felix with a smirk. ”ok, ok, sorry!” his smile softened.

”it’s hard to believe for me, too. i feel like the past year flew by but i still have my best friends with me,” he poked felix in the side, earning a squeal, ”and we probably won’t die for at least a few weeks.”

felix giggled.

”true,” he looked up at seungmin. ”maybe we can finally find you a boyfriend so you won’t be perpetually single anymore,” he said teasingly.

”hey! you’re single too, why just me?”

”because i’m a dance major and we both know you have a thing for hot dancers. i’m definitely setting you up with one of my classmates.”

he darted away before seungmin could tackle him. seungmin chased felix around the apartment as his laughter rang in the air.

  
  


*****

seungmin meets minho a month into the school year.

he’d had a month to get used to college life, schedule finally somewhat regular and friend group expanded.

he shared his chemistry lecture with felix and another freshman named jeongin, an education major. their friendship developed quickly over a shared love for music, starting a never-ending friendly dispute about which one of them was the better singer.

when seungmin introduced jeongin to the jisung, he laughed when jeongin immediately hopped on teasing the shorter boy, laughing at the protests he received in return. but he didn’t miss that for every time jeongin pushed an affectionate jisung away, he’d throw an arm over his shoulder or waist just as many. something to investigate in the future.

surprisingly, it wasn’t felix who introduced minho to seungmin.

felix and seungmin were sat on the couch munching on felix’s freshly baked pumpkin bread when felix’s phone buzzed. jisung’s name flashed on the screen, and felix dusted the crumbs off his fingers before putting the call on speaker.

“what’s up, ji?”

“hey, lix. is minnie with you?”

jisung continued after felix let out a affirmative hum.

“sweet! i’m having lunch with the two guys from my composition class, remember them?”

seungmin nodded even though jisung couldn’t see him. apparently they were musical geniuses and seungmin felt like he knew them with how much jisung talked about them. 

“they’re inviting a couple friends, and jeongin’s coming, too! wanna join?”

felix turned to seungmin who nodded.

“got it, sung, we’ll be there.”

“cool! i’ll text you the address.”

so at one in the afternoon, seungmin walked into the diner on the outskirts of the campus with felix in tow. he glanced around for a second before hearing a call for their names.

”lix! seung! over here!”

he looked over to see five boys sitting near the corner, some food already sitting on the table. felix took a seat next to jisung while seungmin slid in the seat beside him. jeongin was already there sat on jisung’s other side, sipping on a milkshake he’d undoubtedly convinced the older to buy him. 

”guys this is my twin brother, felix, and our bestest friend seungmin.”

”nice to meet you,” seungmin greeted, felix waving in greeting as well.

the boy sitting across from them spoke up first with a warm smile. 

”hi, my name is chan!” he said, dimples flashing. chan pointed to the boy to his left, ”and this is changbin! we’re both composition majors.”

”hey guys,” the boy introduced as changbin said with a small wave.

”and i’m hyunjin, dance major!” came from the boy clinging on changbin’s arm with a soft giggle.

felix gasped, ”oh jinnie, hi!” he explained to seungmin, ”we know each other from our classes.”

”hi, lix! nice to meet you seungmin!” he said, before his attention was stolen by changbin feeding him a fry. chan laughed at the scene as changbin turned back to the two newcomers.

”we’re waiting for one more, but you might know him already, felix. does minho ring a bell?”

”ah minho hyung! yep, i met him,” felix agreed. ”he’s such a good dancer,” he gushed.

”that’s the one.”

”are you a dance major, too, felix?” chan inquired.

felix nodded. ”yep, i’ve always loved to dance so i decided to major in it! thankfully my parents were okay with my decision.”

chan leaned forward, focus now on felix. ”i bet you’re a great dancer,” he complimented, and his smile widened as felix started to turn pink. ”jisung told me you play league of legends, too?”

conversation flowed naturally after that. seungmin jumped in occasionally but mostly sat listening and laughing along with the others. he and felix ordered milkshakes for themselves, and seungmin inwardly laughed as chan continued to fluster felix until the tips of his ears matched his strawberry shake.

seungmin was listening to hyunjin tell the story of how he met changbin when a shout from changbin interrupted.

”minho!”

seungmin turned and nearly choked on his milkshake.

walking towards their table was the prettiest boy he’d ever seen, hair slightly ruffled and long sleeved shirt clinging loosely to his body. his eyes looked as soft as his brown hair but held the same hint of mischief as his catlike grin. he had a backpack slung over his shoulder that was quickly plopped onto the floor as the boy slid in across from him with a huff. minho took a glance around the table, eyeing the younger boys.

”hey guys. new friends?” 

”this is jisung, the kid i was talking about. and those two over there are jeongin and seungmin,” changbin supplied.

jeongin gave minho a wave that was returned with a salute. seungmin nearly forgot to respond, coming up with a choked ”nice to meet you.” his eyes were too occupied with running all over minho’s face and lingering on the sharp jawline. 

something minho didn’t miss judging by his smirk.

”so you’re felix’s friend, huh? i’ve heard about you.”

seungmin felt that back of his neck warm and pushed back his urge to scream.

_ god he was so gay. _

channeling all his confidence, he smiled back.

“i wish i could say the same but it seems felix was hiding a pretty boy from me.”

minho looked taken aback, but he was stopped from answering by the waitress. the tips of his ears were tinged pink seungmin noted with amusement. he took another sip of his milkshake as his attention was drawn back to the conversation. he resisted the urge to glance back at the dancer, only looking over when a glass clinked on the counter. 

a similar vanilla milkshake sat on the table in front of minho, but seungmin barely registered the detail when minho’s eyes met his. he watched enraptured as the older boy slowly wrapped his lips around the straw. 

_ well two could play at that game. _

seungmin kept eye contact with minho as he flicked his tongue against his own straw with a wink. he giggled internally as minho flushed, but he was distracted when he heard felix call his name. the boys had moved onto talking about their interests, and hyunjin was excitedly explaining how much he loved photography. felix perked up.

“minnie likes photography too!”

hyunjin, still being fed by changbin, swallowed before pulling out his phone and leaned across the table to show seungmin his instagram. the rest of the lunch was full of laughs and embarrassing stories swapped between them. even seungmin couldn’t stop himself from laughing as chan shared the time changbin got chased around the campus by a particularly angry goose for ten minutes straight because he refused to hand over his cookie. he occasionally glanced over at minho, admiring his smile and the glint in his eye as he pestered changbin. 

the fifth time he looked over, he found minho looking back at him. they both froze before their gazes darted away from each other, blushing pink.

by the time he left the diner, he had four new friends and four new numbers in his phone.

  
  


*****

seungmin ended up seeing minho the very next week in the library, managing to squeeze in a short greeting between sprinting to his class that started in 10 minutes. 

then he saw him a few days later getting breakfast with the dance majors.

and after that seeing a movie along with felix and chan one night.

each time, seungmin felt butterflies flutter in his stomach when he and minho talked. his heart stuttered in his chest every time minho laughed, couldn’t bring himself to feel anything other than fond when minho teased him or the others. minho walked with so much confidence and grace it was hard not to be drawn in. and moments where the suave and indifferent facade dropped only had had seungmin feeling more endeared.

minho had stopped him before they parted ways after the movie ended.

”seungminnie, you don’t have classes wednesday afternoon right?”

he nodded making minho smile.

”then will you keep me company in the library? we can study together!”

now he was meeting minho every wednesday, sometimes with others but most of the time they went alone. minho ended up being a good study partner, quiet minus the occasional hum and focusing on his work. the two often worked for an hour or two, sparing tiny glances at each other hoping the other wouldn’t catch them. he could feel the beginning of something between them, a kind of lingering tension when they were together, but it was too early to put on name on it yet. he just hoped that whatever it meant, he could get a bit closer to the dancer every time they met.

*****

”make sure your essay is submitted by the end of the week, have a good rest of the day.” 

the chatter of students filled the room as seungmin’s classmates filed out the lecture hall. he was putting his stuff back in his bag when his phone rang, signaling a call from jisung. he zipped his bag closed then answered the call.

”hey jisung, what’s up?”

”hey minnie! are you done with class?”

”just finished up,” he replied, swinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out.

”cool, could you do a favor for me? minho wanted to borrow changbin’s notes, but we have a lecture in 15 and then we’re meeting at his dorm for a group project right after. can you drop them off for him?”

seungmin bit his lip as he hesitated. not that he was opposed to seeing the older boy, but he didn’t want to accidentally make a fool of himself if they struck up conversation. still, the desire to see him again won out.

”ok sung.”

”thank you! meet me in by the coffee shop in 10 and i’ll pass them to you.”

and that’s how seungmin found himself walking through the university’s dance building searching for room 25b and panicking slightly. curse his affinity for hot dancers. and what did minho have to be?

just that.

seungmin stopped outside of the room where faint music was bleeding through the door, notes in hand. he took a deep breath and was about to knock when he caught movement through the window of the door. 

his breath hitched as he caught sight of minho.

the older boy was swaying his hips, hands raised above his heads before dragging them down his body. if he listened closely he could hear the telltale melody of a sensual song playing as minho danced. the older boy slowly dropped, crawling forward before grinding into the floor all with hooded eyes and sweat dripping down his temple. he watched entranced as minho danced seductively, his mouth going drier and drier the more body rolls he saw. a rush a lust rolled through him and he could feel his pants grow tighter the longer he looked on. minho continued with his smooth movements, ending on his knees on the floor. 

the music faded away, snapping seungmin out of his daze. he tried to take a step away from the door but his knee accidentally banged against it, startling them both. minho jumped at the noise and spun around. their eyes met for a moment before minho stood up to open the door. he only had a second to pull down the hem of his hoodie over his crotch when the door swung open. suddenly, seungmin was faced with a sweaty and panting minho up close donned in a cropped sweater and leggings. he gulped.

”hi seungminnie.”

”um h-hey uh these are for you.”

seungmin thrust the notes in front of him to minho.

”oh, thanks! from changbin right?”

”yeah.”

a beat of silence passed as minho took the notes from him.

”um you dance…h-hot.”

seungmin mentally face palmed. he could barely form coherent sentences over his brain helpfully replaying minho’s dance in his head. 

minho giggled, ”thank you, i think.” however, his eyes widened when he realized exactly what seungmin meant.

”so…you saw the whole thing?”

”yes, i’m sorry! i didn’t mean to-”

”no, it’s ok. i mean-”

minho looked down shyly clutching the notebook to his chest. he looked up through his lashes at seungmin.

”i-i’m glad you liked it.”

seungmin’s heart stuttered in his chest.

”i loved it,” he said breathlessly.

they stared at each other’s pink faces before minho broke the silence.

”i’m gonna get back to practicing. i’ll see you soon?”

”yeah, of course.”

seungmin doesn’t remember minho closing the door on him nor the time it takes him to reach his bedroom, as if he moved robotically the whole trip.

he let out a sigh when he closed the door to his room. he sat down heavily on his bed and glared down at the traitorous bulge in his pants. he should just take a cold shower and start working on his homework, he has that essay due in a couple days. he really should finish that soon.

but then the image of minho grinding on the floor flashes through his mind again and he can’t ignore the way his cock twitches from the memory. the seductive way minho moved, his blissed expression in the mirror.

seungmin can’t resist. hesitantly, he palms himself through his pants, stifling a groan. he sighs again in defeat, settling back on his bed and shoving a hand in his boxers and pulling his cock out. there’s already precum beading at the tip, and he spreads it down his length with a whine. slowly he works his hand up and down his cock. he moans as he rubs his thumb across the slit, leaking more by the second. he closes his eyes, picturing minho in front of him. seungmin imagines minho dancing just for him. minho straddling him, riding him with his head thrown back.

”shit!”

seungmin can’t stop himself from bucking into his fist, arousal shouting through his body. moans fall from his lips as he moves his hand faster over his cock. each movement brings him closer and closer to the edge

”a-ah, fuck.”

he’s panting now, forehead glistening with a sheen of sweat. his free hand clutches at the bedsheets. he imagines minho bouncing up and down on him, whimpers and noises tumbling out of his sinful mouth. he imagines the way minho would come all over his own chest back arching, lips parted in a gasp.

“minho!”

it drives him over the edge, white spilling down his hand as he rides out his orgasm until his weak thrusts fizzle out. when he catches his breath, he shakily tucks himself back into his pants and grabs a tissue to clean himself off. he flops down back on his bed.

minho was going to be the death of him.

  
  


*****

it took six weeks of their studying routine for minho to invite seungmin out for smoothies afterwards, and another two for both of them to meet up without the guise of studying whenever they weren’t too busy. they of course still met up with the whole group, but outside felix and jisung, minho became the person he spent the most time with. 

they often met at the small coffee shop just outside of campus, sometimes with their books and sometimes with only drinks in between them. he learned about minho’s three cats that he unfortunately had to leave at home, committing the names to memory for future use. he learned about minho’s love for iced americanos when he ordered it every time they ordered coffee. he discovered how cute minho’s laugh was when he told him embarrassing stories about jisung and how his eyes sparkled when he talked about the newest routine he was trying so hard to get right. 

seungmin also noticed that minho would stare at his hands when he’d leave them flat on the table, and pull his chair in close so that their legs would brush against each other every so often. he already knew he was half in love with the dancer.

but maybe he wasn’t the only one falling.

*****

the shared apartment was full and alive with noise by the time night fell over the city. seungmin looked up as hyunjin all but shot through the door with a shout followed by an equally hyper changbin.

“we’re free! time to get wasted and pretend tomorrow doesn’t exist!” 

everyone in the room laughed and cheered. the eight of them had all just finished the last of their final exams and projects for the semester and had agreed to celebrate by getting drunk off their asses. chan was already seated on the couch next to felix locked in a furious mario kart game. in front of them sat jeongin and jisung with the younger attempting to throw popcorn into jisung’s mouth and failing miserably. minho was in the kitchen gathering all the alcohol and junk food they were about to fill their bodies with.

hyunjin flopped down, nearly crushing jeongin, and pulled changbin with him to the ground. 

“hey! you almost slapped me in the face!” jeongin yelled, but his words were lost on hyunjin who was too busy cuddling into changbin’s chest.

with a dramatic flourish, minho spun into the room with a pack of soju, bags of chips, and a bowl of popcorn.

“the drinks have arrived!”

jisung and hyunjin all but lunged for the bags, their drinks open before the rest of them had their own. seungmin laughed from his spot on the couch, grinning when he made eye contact with minho. 

the older started his way, two drinks in hand, looking near ethereal despite only wearing a big sweater and sweatpants. he stopped in front of seungmin and handed him one of the cans with a little giggle. seungmin was about to scoot over so minho could squeeze beside on the couch when he was met with a lapful of minho after changbin playfully pushed jisung straight into minho’s legs.

”shit!”

the dancer tripped forward, managing to catch himself as one hand and knee slammed into the couch while seungmin’s own free hand rushed to his waist to support him. seungmin flinched as minho’s drink narrowly missed hitting him in the face, but when he looked up his breath caught.

minho was inches away from his face staring with wide eyes. they both froze. seungmin’s hand tingled where it sat against minho’s waist and his eyes drifted to minho’s soft lips. they made eye contact again, tension thick between them. if he leaned in he could-

a shout from chan as felix beat him startled them out of their trance. minho pulled away with pink ears, clearing his throat and gesturing for seungmin to scoot over.

seungmin opened his drink as he moved to his left and felt minho press against his side. he swallowed the simultaneous disappointment and relief with a gulp of alcohol.

  
  


an hour later, silence now filled the living room minus the sound of the action movie playing in the background and faint chewing.

seungmin had a bowl of popcorn perched on his lap and minho’s warmth against his side. both boys were slowly picking off handfuls of the snack. every now and then, minho’s fingertips would brush his thigh on the way to the bowl, but when he glanced over, the older boy’s eyes were glued to the screen. so seungmin was left trying to stamp down the hints of heat every time.

suddenly, he felt a tap on his knee. jisung gestured to the bowl with grabby hands, making a soft happy noise when seungmin passed it over. 

seungmin’s gaze flittered over to minho again. the dancer was softly illuminated in the light of the tv screen. it should’ve been harsh on anyone else’s skin but it made minho seem to glow. he was so breathtaking, even in simple moments like this. the gentle slope of his nose, the way his eyes shimmered, his lips pulled into a slight pout. god, what he would do to have those lips to himself for one day.

minho’s eyes may have been glued to the screen but seungmin’s were only fixed on him.

seungmin finally managed to tear his gaze away, focusing back on the movie.

he did not expect a hand to land on his dick.

he jolted with a sharp inhale at the pressure. said hand was connected to an equally surprised minho, most definitely expecting to feel popcorn under his fingers instead of denim. neither of them moved for a second, and seungmin opened his mouth to ask what was wrong. except the words never left him because minho’s hand squeezed lightly around him. his eyes closed on instinct with a soft gasp, and when they opened back on minho, the older looked mildly horrified by what he’d done. 

“i- sorry-” his hand started to pull away.

before seungmin could stop himself, he grabbed minho’s wrist. he laced their fingers together trying not to think too hard about it. his brain was still yelling at him anyway. the dancer’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

seungmin just looked back at the screen with a gulp.

“it’s okay. just- it’s okay.”

he ignored minho’s eyes burning into the side of his head.

their hands stayed locked together for the rest of the night.

*****

”so what’s going on between you and minho hyung?”

seungmin looked up from the book on his desk and turned to felix who’d plopped down on his bed. he sighed. he should keep studying but at this point the words have started to blur together. yeah, he deserved a break.

”what are you talking about, lix?” he mumbled, stretching his arms above his head with a groan.

”are you guys fucking or what?”

the question nearly made him choke on air, feeling his cheeks turn red.

”what- no we aren’t- why would you think that?”

felix just raised an eyebrow.

“really? with all the tension between you two, i figured something must’ve happened. you spend so much time together.”

seungmin bit his lip.

“no, nothing’s happened between us. we just hang out a lot.”

“but you definitely want something to happen don’t you?”

“felix!”

felix cackled as seungmin buried his face in his hands with a groan.

“you literally can’t hide it from me, i’ve been your best friend for forever. you think i wouldn’t notice when you crush on somebody?”

“i know,” seungmin grumbled in defeat, “it’s just...i don’t really know what to do. we haven’t done anything besides flirt with each other, and i really don’t want to read the signs wrong. i can’t just say ‘hey you’re super pretty and i’m kind of in love with you, wanna fuck?’ out of nowhere!”

“i mean at this point i think you can-” felix cut himself off with a giggle when seungmin glared at him. his smile softened when seungmin started pouting and he reached out to pat his head.

“don’t worry about it, minnie, something’s bound to happen. who knows, it might be sooner than you think. now let’s get something to eat before you pass out from studying too much.”

seungmin gave him a small smile, letting the conversation fall to the back of his mind as he let felix drag him out of his room.

if only he knew how quickly ‘soon’ would come.

*****

one week later saw seungmin running a hand through his hair as he stared down at his notes strewn across his bed. the clock read a little past seven, the sun a sunset orange. he had an exam coming up in a couple weeks and had opted to study for a little before going to bed. felix and minho were somewhere in the house, he saw them practicing something in the living room when he got home a couple hours earlier with their duffle bags clumsily thrown near the couch.

he had just started highlighting another portion of his notes when he heard a loud yelp and his door banged open. startled, seungmin’s head snapped up to see a very naked minho, towel having slipped from his hips an onto the floor. his delicious thighs were left on display, eyes wide, mouth fluttering open and closed.

his hair was still dripping water, droplets trickling down his chest. seungmin could only stare as minho slowly turned more and more red. he quickly grabbed his towel and haphazardly wrapped it around his waist once more. 

”a-ah seungmin. i’m sorry, i’ll leave now!”

what little was left of seungmin’s restraint snapped in an instant, hesitation thrown out the window. 

minho spun around, but before he could exit the room, seungmin stopped him.

”wait.”

minho froze with a hand on the doorknob, rose pink flush painting his neck. 

seungmin got up from his bed setting his notes off to side. he approached minho who still had his back to him. minho stayed still, facing the door as seungmin pushed it closed in front of him. he let out a shaky breath as seungmin’s arms snaked his waist undoing the towel. it fell to the floor for a second time. 

leaning into minho’s ear, seungmin couldn’t stop himself from growling, ”you can’t come in like this, looking so pretty, and leave before i have a chance to taste you.”

minho let out a strangled noise. something feral grew in him as lust drove his every action.

”better keep quiet, we wouldn’t want felix to hear you, hm?

”felix isn’t here,” minho whispered, ”w-went out with chan.”

seungmin pressed a kiss to the back of minho’s neck, hands coming up to drag up and down minho’s sides. he pulled away and spun minho around, meeting his hooded eyes. he sent him a small smile.

”how far do you want to go, hyung?” he asked softly, pushing his lust away to gently stroke minho’s cheek. the dancer sent him a sweet smile in return and leaned into his palm.

”i want your everything.”

he paused, taking a second to just admire the boy in front of him. he really was so so gorgeous.

”can i kiss you, hyung?”

”please.” minho breathed. his arms wrapped around seungmin’s neck and pulled him closer.

seungmin pressed their foreheads together, eyes closing as he did, connecting their lips together softly. he relished in the feeling of plush lips against his as they moved together. they pulled away to take a breath, before diving in again and gaining entrance to each other's mouths. 

the kiss got messy and desperate, lips slick as they slid against one another. seungmin groaned as minho sucked on his tongue, retaliating by nipping minho’s bottom lip. minho pushed seungmin backwards, and they stumbled towards the bed without separating. 

seungmin fell onto the bed with a lapful of minho. he moved to kiss down minho’s jawline, feeling the dancer’s hands migrate to his hair. they pulled away so seungmin could slip off his hoodie before they were pulled right back together like magnets. minho keened as seungmin nipped and sucked on his neck. he threw his head back as seungmin’s hands kneaded his ass.

“please, ah- seungmin.”

seungmin pulled away from minho’s skin to peer up at the older. minho looked halfway ruined already, and seungmin felt his pride jump that it was because of him. minho’s cock was pressed against his stomach, just as pretty pink as he was. 

seungmin wrapped a hand around it and dug his thumb in the slit harshly. 

“ah!”

“oh? does hyungie like that?” seungmin whispered in minho’s ear, feeling minho shiver against him.

“ngh...y-yes, love it so much!”

seungmin brought his lips back to minho’s neck and began stroking minho’s cock. he reveled in the moans and whimpers that spilled from the dancer’s lips.

“you taste just as sweet as i thought you would,” seungmin whispered.

minho whined at the words, pushing at seungmin's shoulders until his back hit the bed. he looked up at minho who was still sitting on his lap, panting and chest flushed. minho moved to hover over the younger and sent seungmin a pleading gaze.

“can i-i suck you off? want you in my mouth.”

seungmin let out a groan.

“ _ fuck _ \- of course hyung.”

minho leaned down to give seungmin a quick before trailing his lips down his bare chest, moving down the bed so he could go lower. he continued to press kisses where seungmin’s skin met the waistband of his pants. 

seungmin’s breath stuttered as minho nuzzled into his crotch. with a groan he brought one of his hands to minho’s damp hair as the older mouth at his outline through the fabric. he lifted his hips so minho could pull his pants and boxers down to his thighs. 

his cock sprang up, slapping against his stomach, red from need. he was only a little bigger than average, but the way minho stared at him made his ego soar. minho wrapped a hand around him, making eye contact with seungmin as he kitten licked the tip. seungmin fought the urge to buck into minho’s mouth when he began to suckle on the head. 

“ _ shit _ , you feel so good hyung.”

minho hummed around him, making him groan, bobbing his head lower and lower down his length. seungmin couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting up when minho swallowed around him, and the dancer gagged lightly on his cock.

seungmin quickly but gently pulled minho off of his length.

“i’m so sorry, are you alright?”

minho was breathing hard, tears forming on the corners of his eyes. but strangely he looked even more turned on than before.

“i’m fine, i’m fine, i-”

seungmin smirked.

“oh? does kitten like choking on my cock?”

the older boy visibly shuddered at the nickname, burying his face into seungmin’s thigh in embarrassment.

“seungmin, no teasing,” he whined.

“but you’re so pretty when you blush, kitten, how can i not?”

“shut up and let me suck your dick,” minho grumbled, completely flushed, bringing his mouth back to seungmin’s length. 

seungmin only had a second to laugh before he was preoccupied with the warmth of minho around him again. he swore and dug his fingers into minho’s hair.

“ah-...oh  _ fuck _ ...”

minho bobbed his head faster, gagging a few times but moaning right after, sending the vibrations running through seungmin. he continued to moan, spewing a mix of curses and pet names. as minho swallowed around him once more, he felt himself teetering on the edge of climax. trying to fight the urge to let go. he called out.

“minho, baby, you need to stop or i’m going to cum.”

minho hollowed his cheeks one more time before pulling off with a pop.

“you have an awful lot of different names to call me. do you like me that much?” minho asked cheekily.

“oh fuck off,” seungmin replied with a scoff, but he was smiling back at minho, “get over here so i can kiss you.”

with a giggle, minho crawled until he was hovering over seungmin again, pecking him on the lips. seungmin let out a hum of approval, pulling him closer.

“you can’t imagine how much i like you,” he whispered against minho’s lips before bringing them together.

their noises were swallowed by each other’s mouths as they grinded their cocks together. their tongues intertwined in a dance of their own. seungmin began toying with minho’s nipples, devouring the moans spilling from him. minho pulled back, panting.

“please, i need you in me so bad. wanna feel you.”

“shit.  _ fuck _ , ok.” 

they eagerly flipped positions until minho was the one lying on his back as seungmin sat on his heels. he took in the sight below him. minho all spread out and pretty, breathing hard and practically glowing. a mixture of lust and adoration swum in his eyes as he gazed up at seungmin. he couldn’t help but wonder how he was so lucky to be seeing minho like this, have him on display for his eyes only.

“minnie...stop staring,” minho mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

“i’m sorry kitten, i can’t help it,” he teased, leaning over to grab the lube and a condom from his bedside.

seungmin took hold of minho’s thighs, and he leaned down to kiss and nip at the supple yet firm skin. minho let out little whimpers and gasps whenever he sucked particularly hard. the dancer’s cock was leaking where it rested against his stomach. 

“ngh...seungmin, please i need you now. want you now,” minho whined impatiently.

“ok ok, kitten, i’ve got you.”

seungmin sat back and grabbed the lube. minho had closed his eyes, but he twitched at the sound of the bottle opening. seungmin squirted some lube out onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. he pushed minho’s thighs apart, throwing one over his shoulder. he pressed a finger on minho’s.

“can i?”

“yes please, hurry.”

“patience, kitten, i don’t want to hurt you.”

seungmin slowly pushed one finger in, monitoring minho’s face for any sign of pain. minho only moaned so he started pumping his finger in and out. he introduced a second finger. minho tensed slightly, and seungmin was quick to grab his neglected cock to distract him from the pain. eventually minho’s face morphed from discomfort to pleasure. seungmin began to scissor him, feeling minho writhe beneath him. he kept going until he had three fingers on minho, moving in and out hurriedly and crooking them every so often just to hear minho moan louder.

“ah...seungmin…want you in me already! ngh...need your cock so bad.”

“ok, baby. you look so beautiful for me, baby.”

seungmin tore the condom wrapper open and spread it down his length with a groan. his cock was an angry red, still glossy from the aftermath of minho’s mouth. he slicked himself up with the extra lube and positioned himself to minho’s ass. the head of his cock pushed ever so slowly into the dancer, trying his best to minimize his pain.

“oh...ah...”

seungmin whimpered into minho’s neck as his cock was engulfed in minho’s heat, stopping any time minho let out a painful noise. finally, his hips collided with minho’s ass, but he had to hold himself back from thrusting into the warmth right away. minho braced his hands on seungmin’s shoulders. the sound of their breathing filled the room as minho took time to adjust. 

“you, ah, you can move now.”

the pace started off slow as seungmin languidly thrusted in and out of minho, rolling his hips until he almost pulled out before diving back in. each thrust pulled a gasp out of minho, but soon enough he was whining for seungmin to go faster.

“seungmin...ngh, need more. faster...ah!”

with a wicked grin, seungmin pulled out of minho completely, ignoring the protests and scrambling hands trying to pull him back in. he took hold of his length and teased the rim of minho’s hole with the head, never pushing in.

“what’s the magic word?”

minho glared at him, but the effect was lost when he was so flustered.

“you’re such an asshole, oh my god.”

seungmin clicked his tongue in mock disapproval.

“that’s not very polite, baby.”

“fuck you, just get your dick in me you bast-  _ fuck! _ ”

minho choked on his words as seungmin thrusted in all at once, immediately setting a fast pace. noises of pleasure continuously fell from both of their mouths. seungmin mouthed at minho’s neck, feeling minho’s fingers dig into his shoulders. his thighs wrapped around seungmin’s waist, ankles locked behind him. minho’s moans would stutter whenever he would thrust in, and seungmin soaked in the pleasure between them.

“god, baby you feel so good, so so beautiful. doing so well for me, shit.”

“ngh...seungminnie ah…love your cock!”

“yea kitten? love my cock, hm?”

“yes yes yes,  _ fuck! _ ”

seungmin leaned back with a growl, taking hold of minho’ thighs to throw over his shoulders. the new position gave him more control over his movements, allowing him to thrust into minho harder. it also gave him a new angle.

minho let out something close to a scream, back arching, as seungmin thrusted back in.

_ found it. _

“right there, baby?” he drawled.

seungmin didn’t give time for minho to answer, instead pistoning his hips into him and cutting off anything he was about to say. the sounds coming from the dancer only grew louder and louder, and seungmin couldn’t stop his own noises from escaping either. he sent a little thanks to the universe that no one was home to hear the filth echoing from his room. 

soon seungmin’s thrusts got sloppier as he approached his high, and minho was as well judging by him writhing and clenching around seungmin. minho looked absolutely blissed out, eyes dazed and lips parted sweetly all on top of being flushed so cutely. his neck was littered with lovebites and bruises from earlier. he was a sight to behold.

“god, baby...you’re so pretty, all mine, hm? all mine to ruin?”

“ngh, yours- just yours  _ ah! _ i-i’m close!”

“go ahead, kitten, cum for me,” seungmin growled in his ear.

minho came with seungmin’s name on his lips, painting his stomach with white. it only took a few more thrusts with minho clenched tight around him for seungmin to fill up the condom with a whine. 

they paused still tangled together, catching their breath. suddenly, seungmin began to giggle, shoulders shaking with effort to suppress it. it didn’t take long for minho to join him, and soon enough they were full out laughing. seungmin loved down at minho lovingly and cupped his cheek with his clean hand.

“that took us way too long to get to, baby.”

“mhm,” minho replied, smiling up at him, “who knew you only had to see me naked once to finally do something.”

“hey! it’s not like you were trying very hard to make something happen either,” seungmin protested with no heat in his voice. 

“yeah yeah, whatever, now get out of me i’m all sticky.”

“such a feisty kitten.”

seungmin pulled out of minho, discarding the condom in his trash bin. he pecked minho on the lips before getting up. peeking his head out of his room revealed an otherwise empty apartment. he sighed in relief, quickly wetting a towel with water in the bathroom and making his way back to his room. 

he walked back into the room just as minho ran a finger through the cum on his chest and brought it to his mouth, eyes looking innocent despite the sinful action. seungmin let out a playful groan as he crawled back on the bed again.

“don’t do that, i’m not up for another round.”

minho only laughed at him, letting seungmin carefully wipe away the cum and lube. after seungmin had thrown the towel in his laundry, small hands tugged him back down on the sheets. usually he wouldn’t sleep with dirty sheets, but he found that he didn’t care so much when minho curled around him, both of them still naked. 

“is it too late to ask you to be my boyfriend?” seungmin asked once they were face to face underneath the covers.

“i think we’re a little past that stage already seungminnie.”

seungmin pinched minho’s nipple in retaliation, earning a yelp from the older boy. 

“ok ok, yes i’ll be your boyfriend!”

“good,” seungmin replied, satisfied.

he drew minho into another kiss and felt the dancer melt against him. they pulled apart slowly until they were smiling softly at each other once again. 

“thank you for today,” minho said, “you were amazing.”

“you were too. i promise i’ll take you on a real date soon.”

“you better.”

seungmin pulled minho closer to him as they both dozed off.

and that’s how felix and jisung found them two hours later, giggling as they closed the door again.

“you think they fucked?”

“oh totally.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed it! the title is based of a panic! at the disco song :)
> 
> comments are always appreciated! this is my first time writing smut so please don't judge me too much haha


End file.
